


Naps

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PruAus takes a nap. Written with magicormuggle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps

Roderich was sleeping deeply. He had had a long day full of torture that Ludwig had forced upon him. Every once in awhile, Ludwig had this ridiculous idea that he needed to be more active and forced him to go running with him for five hours straight. The aristocrat in him couldn't handle it and he was exhausted. Gilbert wasn't home yet so he just went straight to their bed and collapsed onto it, not even bothering to change out of the sweaty tanktop and short shorts that Ludwig had made him change into, snoring before he hit the pillow.

Entering the quiet house, Gilbert seemed a little puzzled, usually Roderich was home and playing music around this time. Today though, the big house only held the sound of the clock tick away. "Liebling?" The Prussian called out as he kicked his shoes off and walked to the kitchen, and didn't see anyone. "Specs?" The albino was now starting to worry. What if the Austrian had just left him here? Just decided he was done with him and left him alone in this big empty house? Gilbert moved to the piano room and again was met with nothing. Giving it one last try before he went into hysteria, Gilbert opened the bedroom door and let out a sigh of relief as he found the Austrian asleep on the bed.

Roderich didn't wake at the albino's entrance but stirred and rolled over to squish  
Gilbert's pillow to his body.

Walking over to the bed, Gilbert smiled and cupped Roderich's sleeping face in his hands before giving the aristocrat a kiss on the forehead, knowing he needed to let the other sleep. Giving the other a once over as he walked to his dresser to pull out some of his more casual clothing, he smiled. He always had loved seeing Roderich in short-shorts.

Roderich stirred in his sleep and gave a content murmur when Gilbert kissed his forehead. He felt the Prussian in his dreams and comfort filled his sleep.

Changing into just a pair of shorts, Gilbert climbed into the bed behind Roderich and wrapped his arm around the other's waist, kissing at Roderich's neck softly before he closed his eyes to take a nap.

Roderich drowsily blinked open his eyes to see the Prussian and gave a drowsy smile before burrowing in his arms and falling back asleep quickly.

Both of them had pleasant dreams.


End file.
